When I'm alone
by I Can't Handle Bitter Things
Summary: A series of one shots wherein various characters end up thinking, brooding or dreaming. Nobody knows who they are when they are alone...Rated T just incase


Sasuke

He sat in the dark, hunched over his bed. He stood out in the Spartan room, with his white and violent colors, even in the gloom. He unlatched his sword and sheath and put them on the ground, out of the way, not to be trodded on , lest he starts pacing. He didn't need his eyes to adjust to the gloom to find every nook and cranny of the room. He had had memorized the blue print of the room, weather he had wanted to or not. Every room in every compound was the same. You could change the positioning of the compounds, or of the rooms, yet the few furniture it did have always stayed exactly in place.

He breathed out slowly as he set himself ,once more on his bed, and his hand wandered up to the curse mark on his neck. He did that often, it had become a habit, which he resorted to whenever he wasn't training. That was all he did, every day. He would train, or he would sit in stillness and brood. They weren't exactly balanced, there were times he would train harshly for five days straight ,not even stopping to eat or rest. But then exhaustion would get to him, and he would pass out. After he had recovered, sometimes he would sit still, and not move from that position until three or four days had passed, not even to eat, nor drink, nor do anything else other than sleep. Then he would fall ill, due to the fact that he had eaten, then he would have a craving for movement. He would train again, for another five days straight, then pass out, and Kabuto would have to nurse him back to health again, while shaking his head and saying "Sasuke, if you keep doing this, your body will break down and I wouldn't be able to heal you. Then what use would you be to Orochimaru, and how would you ever kill your brother". Sasuke would mentally seethe at this and attempt to balance everything . But when he was still, he would remember them, and it hurt to remember them, so he would train, non stop to forget about them. But then he'd be tired, and sometimes, he'd want to think of them, to remember them, to know that they were real. Then he'd be lost in his memories, not daring to move incase he'd be waken up, and return to the always dark, always Spartan room…

Today was one of those days, when Orochimaru was away, there was nothing for him to learn, and everything he knew, would have been done a thousand times over. There was nothing to do but to think. So he would think…but he wouldn't dare fall asleep.

So as he sat there on the bed, he readjusted his position, so as not to be too still, and fall prey to happy and sad memories. There was no color in the room, no detail, no décor, but still something happened to make Sasuke think of him.

It was June now. Naruto would probably be training in the field, where Naruto, Sakura and himself took their bell test with Kakashi. In the gloom, Sasuke's lips curved into a small smile. _"HEY! You forgot to untie me!!" Naruto shouted from where he was still bound to the post. Sakura sighed "can't we just leave him there for a couple of days, Kakashi-sensei?". Kakashi answered "he'd probably be dead starved by then". Sasuke sighed and sauntered over to Naruto. Just as he was about to untie him Naruto screeched "hey! I don't want you to untie me". "weren't you begging to be untied, moments ago, dobe?". Naruto pouted "just pass me a kunai. I'll do it myself!". Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed the blonde a kunai. _

Sasuke jerked back to reality and jumped of the bed. He muttered a curse, he had almost lost himself in that memory. He had been about to remember how it had been sunset when Naruto had cut himself loose, but that didn't matter now. He pressed his head against the wall, and sighed, long . He had cut himself away from them. It had been his choice. Leaving had been like cutting off two chunks of his heart. Two chunks…

He hadn't expected it, he hardly had time to retaliate, but memories of a pink haired kunoichi came rushing back to him. Her smile was sweet. He had remembered liking the way her emerald eyes sparkled when she smiled. How she looked so trusting, and simply so sincere. She trusted him with her heart, right to the end, when he had cut her off. He remembered a nightmare he had had. It had ended with Sakura, back to the day she became a genin. She had been holding her arms up, a feeble attempt to protect herself, as he advanced, sword drawn. Her eyes looked betrayed. "I trusted you" she had said "and you killed me".

No! He promised himself, deep deep down, he would never let it get to that. He wouldn't be their murderer. His hand hit the plain wall. His eyes widened. He withdrew his hand, and saw, deep cracks, all over the wall from where his fist had made contact with it.

He backed away from the wall, face stoic as he examined the damage. "I guess there'll always be one of the rooms in the compound that would be different…."

End

My first at a one shot. Please review. Send me a character you want me to do a chapter for, if you want. Warning: not all chapters will be this long or this short. Again, please review.


End file.
